Wrath Of The Fire Queen
by Kaicecream
Summary: Queen Firerose had gotten bored with ruling Fire Kingdom until she heard of the prophecy of the green ninja and the four ninja destined to protect the green ninja hoping to become the ninja of fire she went to Sensei Wu only to be rejected and told that Kai was going to be the fire ninja now she's bent on revenge. Rated T because I'm not sure how much Kailence there is haha get it
1. Chapter 1

TO FURTHER SHOW YOU GUYS HOW WEIRD I AM THIS IS A STORY I THOUGHT ABOUT WHILE PLAYING MINECRAFT WITH MY BROTHER

On the planet Mercury there was a castle known as Fire Kingdom. The ruler Queen Firerose was sitting on her thrown resting her head on her claw. It's been relatively uneventful since her dad died last year. She just sat there sighing in boredom thinking of things she could do to pass the time. Then she got up and walked to her chambers she plopped down on her bed sighing she stared up at the ceiling. People don't understand it sucks being Queen you don't get to do anything fun. Just then there was a knock on her door. Groaning she got up and opened it. Her Butler stood before her.

"What do you want Chives? Can't you see I'm busy being bored" She said.

"Well I found something that might interest you" He said.

"Well what is it" She was growing impatient.

"Here" He handed her a scroll.

"A scroll?! Why would I want to read some boring old scroll!" She hissed and threw it at him.

"Trust me your majesty you'll love it" He handed it back.

"Sigh fine" She gave in.

She sat down and opened it. It read The Prophecy Of The Green Ninja. Now this did interest her. It said that one ninja will rise above the others and become the green ninja four ninja are destined to protect the green ninja the master of Earth Fire Ice and Lightning. Her eyes lit up.

"I can be the master of Fire!" She said excitedly.

"Yes you can" Her butler said.

"Shut up Chives no one asked you to comment" Firerose scolded.

"Sorry your majesty" He bowed.

"Whatever just go away so I can prepare" She ordered.

"Yes your majesty (One of this days you're going to stop being mean to me)" Chives thought very bitterly.

"Wait before you go tell the chefs I want my stinking dinner already" She said.

"What would you like your highness?" he said in a sort of mocking tone.

"Were you mocking me?!" She grew angry.

"Of course not" He responded.

"Anyways I want seared salmon with some fried catfish cakes with a side of coleslaw and some fresh cream to drink well you heard me get to it" She rushed him.

"Yes your majesty (you forgot to add a side of poison)" He left.

After Chives left she closed her big gold door that had rubies in it. Then she ran over to her closet and pulled out her gold sword out. She then went over to her dresser and pulled out a little diamond cut to be shaped like a heart that had lava in the middle of it. She dusted it off and put it in the handle of her sword that was made out of rose gold. Then she headed to her dining room to wait for her dinner. A few moment later they arrived with gold platters and set them in front of her. She opened one a took a bite she immediately spat it out.

"WHAT IS THIS NONSENSE!" She screamed.

"Its what you asked for milady" One chef said.

"No this is garbage you're going to the dungeon for the rest of your life for cooking such dog dirt!" She said and he was carried away yelling.

"Now as for the rest of you cook it right this time!" She ordered.

After they got the whole dinner thing figured out she went to bed. The next morning she was up early packing a small bag to start her journey of being the fire ninja. First she had to go find some old man named Sensei Wu. She put on her ruby robes and picked up her sword. She was heading out to the shipyard.

"You can't go your highness you have to run your kingdom" Chives said.

"Well too bad I'm leaving now and most likely never stepping claw in this Fire Kingdom again I'm moving on to bigger and better things now being Queen is sooo boring" Firerose said.

"So that's it? You abandoning your Kingdom your people" Chives was angry.

"Excuse me mister whine bag who was it that gave me the scroll in the first place?…that's right you so shut your meowhole" She said.

"I'm putting you in charge while I'm gone" She said.

"But I have no idea how to run a Kingdom" He was shocked.

"Yea well figure it out Its what I did" She said.

She walked out of the kingdom ready to be free and do her own thing. She went to the shipyard and boarded her royal vessel. She put in the coordinates for earth and sat back to relax. After a few days her ship landed and she got off. Instantly more scents then she could handle began flooding her nose. Then she remembered that she had no idea where to even start. She tried going into town to ask for help but people screamed and ran when they saw her.

"What you've never seen a cat walk on her hind legs before!" She shouted.

"Ugh these people are so stupid humans man they suck" Firerose said.

"At this rate I'll never find Sensei Wu I never have to get anything people do it for me this sucks I wish I had Chives here to find him for me" She whined.

She began searching for anyone that could help her. Just when she was ready to give up she saw an old man with a long white beard. Old men know everything especially other old men. She approached him.

"Excuse me sir I'm looking for Sensei Wu might you be able to help me?" She asked.

"Well look no further I am Sensei Wu" He responded.

"No dang it nobody knows…wait you are?!" She was excited.

"Ok well I am here to start training to become the fire ninja" She stood proudly.

"I am sorry to disappoint you but you're not the one I have another in mind" He said.

"WHAAAAAT?! NO NO NO NO YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND I'M QUEEN FIREROSE NOBODY TELLS ME NO PLUS I CAME ALL THE WAY FROM MERCURY YOU BETTER CHANGE YOUR MIND OLD MAN!" She screamed causing a scene.

"Mercury you say my that is quite a way but the prophecy has spoken" Wu said.

"Is your little fire ninja awesome like me I bet he or she's not a vampire fire cat like me" Firerose bragged.

"I've never heard of a vampire fire cat now please I must continue on my way" Wu started walking away.

"Wait who are you going to get if not me there is none more fiery then me I'm a FIRE CAT" Firerose begged.

"His name is Kai and he's a descendant of an elemental master I'm sorry but you are not" Wu said as he walked away.

She stood there dumbfounded for a minute. Then she grew very very angry who was this Kai person that thinks he can still her position. She had no other choice but to make him pay. She looked up at the sky and shouted.

"KAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!".

He would pay if it was the last thing she did.

WELL THERES THE FIRST CHAPTER TO GET A BETTER IDEA OF WHAT FIREROSE LOOKS LIKE HERE'S A DESCRIPTION OF HER.

Name Firerose

Age 16

Race Vampire Fire Cat

Appearance she is a cat that walks on her hind legs a little taller than the average woman she has fiery red fur and triangular red cat ears with three gold earring in her left ear she has four gold bracelets on both her arms with a gold and ruby tiara on her head she wears a choke style gold necklace with rubies she has a long soft of fluffy red tail she wears ruby robes she has fiery wings that she can make appear and disappear as she pleases.

Element Fire

Personality she's a jerk and thinks she's just the bee's knees very proud she's mean spirited and a little bratty at times she can be very childish and on very rare occasions she will apologize if she did something wrong she's impatient and selfish needless to say nobody in her Kingdom likes her at all.

Weapon she owns a gold sword with a rose gold handle that has a hollow space to fit her lava heart enhancement in she will also use her fire too she can also bite you and get her venom on you and turn you into a vampire fire cat.

Backstory Her mom died when she was a baby leaving her dad to raise her unlike her her dad was a kindhearted ruler when he died she took over never really wanting to be a Queen she abused her power and ruled with an iron fist(some wonder why she hasn't been assassinated yet) growing increasingly bored with ruling she looked for a higher purpose.


	2. Chapter 2

HELLO THERE SORRY I HAVEN'T BEEN UPDATING AS OFTEN MY DAD WENT BACK TO SCHOOL TO GET HIS MASTER'S DEGREE SO HE NEEDS THE COMPUTER MORE OFTEN FOR SCHOOL SO I'll UPDATE AS SOON AS POSSIBLE

Firerose was pacing in a park. How could this be her perfect plan was just shot out of the sky. She was wondering what to do next. Where would she even begin with her revenge plot. She decided to retreat back to Mercury for the time being. She boarded her ship. After all she could always kick Chives around that always made her feel better. She put in the coordinates for Mercury then sat back.

"Goodbye Earth I'll be back sooner then you know" She said.

After a few days traveling she landed on her home world. She looked around to see utter chaos. She began walking to the castle she had to admit she felt at home here and sort of missed it. As she passed cats were shocked to see her. Some welcomed her back others gave her the cold shoulder for leaving in the first place. She climbed the stairs to her Kingdom and casually walked into her throne room.

"Y-Your highness your back?! Already?" Chives asked.

"Yes Chives obviously" She rolled her eyes.

"So are you the ninja of fire?" Chives asked.

"No" Firerose said bitterly.

"What happened?" He asked.

"Oh apparently they already know who the fire ninja will be" She mumbled.

"Who?" Chives asked.

"Some idiot named Kai what a stupid name I mean seriously" Firerose said.

"So what now?" Chives asked.

"Chives come here" She ordered.

"Yes mam" He went over to her.

"Go get me my fit throwing pillow" Firerose slapped him.

"Yes your majesty" He said.

He retrieved her pillow. She began tossing it around while yelling. She kicked it punched it threw it. Then she put it up to her face and screamed in it. Then she threw it at Chives. She stormed off to her chambers and plopped on her bed. She lied there mumbling for awhile then she got up and went to her library.

"Ahh a quiet place to plot my revenge" She sighed.

"Duh I can just ask around about this Kai clown" She said.

She quickly ran out of the castle and to the ship yard. Ignoring cats' questions on where she was going. Once back on Earth she went into town. After no one would talk to her she went to Ninjago City. She finally got tired of people running away screaming. She grabbed a man and slammed him against the wall.

"WHERE'S KAI!" She snapped.

"W-who's Kai? I've never heard of him" The man stammered.

"DON'T LIE TO ME THE FIRE NINJA YOU MUST KNOW HIM!" She yelled.

"I honestly don't know what you're talking about" He replied.

"Ok then tell me this where's Sensei Wu?" She asked a little calmer.

"Oh everybody knows Wu he lives in a monastery up on a mountain" He said.

"Is that so ok I'm going to check it out if you're lying to me then so help me I will find you and torture you in more ways than you can imagine" She threatened.

"So where is it?" She asked.

"You're a cat thingy track him" The man responded.

"You're lucky I'm feeling generous right now so I won't incinerate you" She said

She threw him then made her way to the monastery. She made it to the really long stairs. Obviously not wanting to climb she flew up to the monastery. She hid on the roof and looked down where she saw three men training. But no sign of Sensei Wu. She just sat there watching them.

"Hey do you guys feel like were being watched?" Jay asked.

"No" Zane said.

"Jay stop messing around" Cole said.

"No seriously I think someone is watching us it's sending chills down my spine" Jay looked around.

"Who could possibly be up here watching us Jay?" Cole asked.

She jumped down in front of them. They all jumped and pointed their weapons at her.

"Where is he?" She hissed showing her fangs.

"Who? What do you want?" Jay said.

"Sensei Wu where is he tell me now NOW NOW NOW NOW" She yelled growing impatient.

"Well freak cat thing we don't know where he went he just said he was going to prepare for our finale test" Cole said.

"Why do you want our Sensei?" Zane asked.

"He knows where Kai is I need to find him" She hissed impatiently.

"Who the heck is Kai?" Jay asked.

"I'm afraid I can't say who he is" She said.

"She's playing games guys get her!" Jay said as he swung his nunchakus at her.

"I have no quarrel with you fools so I'll be on my way now" She flew away leaving the men to stare in shock.

As she was flying she realized two things. One why didn't she just follow Wu in the first place and, two why doesn't she just go back to where she first saw him. She felt so stupid but decided to blame Chives. She headed back to where she first met Wu. And started walking in the direction she saw Wu go. To be honest she has no idea what Kai looked like so even if she found him she wouldn't know. She came to a small village.

"Excuse me did you see an old man come through here?" She asked.

"Here take all my money just leave please" The woman ran away screaming.

"Back at you pal!" She shouted after her.

"If you're looking for an old man you just missed him he left with the blacksmith" A man said.

"He left with a blacksmith?" Firerose was confused.

"Yea the poor guy's sister was kidnapped" He said.

"Why a blacksmith?" She asked.

"I'm assuming he was helping Kai find his sister" The man asked.

Her ears perked up "D-did you just say Kai" She stammered.

"Uh yea Kai he was running his father's shop why do you know him?" The man asked.

"Uh no no no not at all that name means nothing to me" She laughed stupidly.

"Uh ok have a nice day then" He walked away.

An evil smirk grew on her face. She's so close now she really has to find Wu. She began tasting the air for scents. She sniffed the ground trying to pick up Wu's scent. People stared at her. Just then dark clouds rolled in. She looked up as it began to rain. She gasped and ran for shelter. Once inside her rage burst forward.

"NOOOOO ARE YOU SERIOUS I WAS SO CLOSE NOW THAT STUPID RAIN IS GOING TO WASH AWAY THE SCENTS WHY DID THIS HAPPEN TO ME WHY ALL I WANT TO DO IS FIND KAI AND KILL HIM IS THAT TOO MUCH TO ASK FOR!" She screamed at the sky.

People stared in shock at her episode. People slowly backed away from her. An hour later it stopped raining. And she stormed off waving her claws up and down yelling. She lashed her tail angrily as she headed off into the wood back at square one.


	3. Chapter 3

I'M SOO SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN FOREVER

Later that night Firerose was in a cave she started a fire and sat in front of it sulking about the day's events her stomach growled she was about to order Chives to go get her some food but she realized she was all alone she laid back staring up at the ceiling she began to wonder why she was even there nothing was working out this was so much harder then she originally thought she decided to go hunt for food she is a cat after all she exited the cave into the crisp night air she tasted the air for scents she caught wind of a mouse too small she kept searching she then spotted a deer she got down on all fours as embarrassing as it was it was easier when hunting she stalked closer when she was in pouncing range she heard a leaf crunch under her paw it's ears shot straight up and it bolted she stood up.

"Dang it so close" She wined.

She walked back to the cave deciding to just go to bed she put the fire out and rolled over she heard about an hour later her ears shot as she thought she heard footsteps she quietly got up and slowly walked to the cave entrance she peeked out but saw nothing then a bush rustled to her left her head jerked left she slowly approached the bush she looked behind the bush and saw nothing she sighed as she was heading back to the cave she was hit upside the head and down she went she was out for hours as she was coming to she could faintly hear beeping her eyes shot open and she sat straight up and looked around she was strapped to a metal table she fought against the restrains but to no avail she saw computers and she was hooked up to a machine just then the door opened and two men came in.

"WHAT'S THE MEANING OF THIS REALEASE ME IMMEDIATELY!" She was furious.

"Wow it talks" the younger guy said.

"WHAAAAT OFCOURSE I TALK DO YOU THINK I'M STUPID OR SOMETHING" She screamed.

"Calm down umm mam? I guess? anyways were just curious to see such a creature we just want to run some tests" the older man said.

"NO WAY I'M NOT BEING YOUR TEST SUBJECT!" Firerose screamed.

"What are you? Who created you? what lab? What scientist? I must meet him or her" the older man said.

"pfft I was not created in some lab I was born like this" She scoffed.

"Impossible no such creature has even been seen before on earth" the older man said.

"What's your name?" The younger man asked.

"If I tell will you let me go I'm on a very important mission" Firerose said.

"Of course" he smiled.

"Ok my names Firerose I'm a vampire fire cat from the planet Mercury I rule over Fire Kingdom I'm sixteen years old" She finished.

"You must show me or I'll never believe you" The older man said.

"ABSOLUTELY NOT!" Firerose yelled.

"Why not?" he asked.

"Because no filthy humans allowed plus moron you won't survive on Mercury It's hundreds of degrees there and you call yourself a scientist you make me sick now let me go and I'll let this slide I won't have you executed for such open acts of assault" Firerose said.

The two left the room she began struggling again she couldn't move her paws to use her fire powers she was actually starting to get scared what were they going to do to her? They left her alone for two whole hours her stomach was hurting really bad because she was so hungry she began to cry why was this happening she never cries? The men returned with a tray of food and some needles she gulped.

"Where going to draw some blood for testing" the older man said.

"NOOOO" Firerose screamed.

"Too bad we got some food for you to help you with the weakness" the younger said.

They grabbed her arm and stuck the needle in it and drew a lot of her blood see immediately felt light headed they offered her the food but she refused it they placed her blood in a machine then they stuck her with various fluids she felt very sick and very weak they undid her restrains she fell to her knees they helped her up her ears and tail were drooping they drug her to a room with test tubes in it she struggled to stand.

"Why? I thought you said you'd you let me go if I told you everything" Firerose weakly said.

"You should have known better than to trust us" Mr old said.

"W-what are you going to do with me?" she asked.

"Since we can't find your creator your ours now so were going to you in a coma until further testing is required" he said.

"B-but I'm not property I'm a live being with rights too" Firerose was starting to cry.

"Oh well you should have told us the truth from the beginning you brought this upon yourself" he said.

They put her in the testing tube and closed it up she saw them getting some ivs and machinery ready she couldn't believe this was happening to her she just had to be here for revenge she could be safelty back at home bossing Chives around but instead she's about to be asleep for who knows how long they hooked her up to the machinery and were getting ready to put her under.

"No please don't please" She begged.

"Sorry hon" he said.

"You lied to me" she pointed at the younger guy.

"I am quite sorry but that's the way the cookie crumbles sometimes.

"Please don't do this I just want to go home" She began sobbing.

They started pumping the medicine and she could feel her eyes getting heavier and heavier she tried to fight it and she begged them to stop to they didn't finally sleep over took her and she plunged into a deep deep slumber they made sure she was stable and then they turned off the lights and left the room.


End file.
